1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a water treatment device, and particularly to a water treatment device which refines water liquid by means of magnetization and light wave energy treatment.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional water treatment includes filtering, distillation/reverse osmosis, electro-ion treatment and magnetization treatment. For the filtering, only impurities in water liquid can be filtered out, and nothing to do with the molecules of water liquid themselves. For the distillation/reverse osmosis, it has the similar effect with the filtering method which can only remove impurities in the water liquid. For the electro-ion treatment, voltage is applied to molecules of water liquid for ionization so as to make the water liquid alkaline, although there is no significant effect of increasing the energy of the molecules of the water liquid. For magnetization, the water liquid flows through magnetic piping having magnets so that the action of magnetic lines of the magnetic field refines the molecules of the water liquid. There is no significant effect on increasing the energy of the molecules of the water liquid.
Therefore, there is a need of a novel water treatment device which overcomes the above disadvantages.